Geometric Approximation of the Growth of the Optic Nerve/Globe Complex Surgical manipulation of the optic nerve/globe complex is limited to only slight mediolateral movement about the optic foramen; therefore, the normal relationship of this complex to the bony orbit is of prime importance for the planning and correction of craniofacial anomalies. This study applied geometric formulas on pre-existing orbital growth data in order to approximate the two dimensional normal development of the optic nerve/globe complex. Five linear and four angular dimensions were followed from birth to 15 years of age. The means and ranges at each age interval were examined in order to describe the growth patterns associated with the optic nerve/globe complex. From this scalar information, a spatial map of the complex was created. Of the orbital dimensions observed, the optic nerve axis length, the optic nerve/globe length and the orbit axis length displayed similar patterns of growth with rapid development occurring in the first 3 years of life followed by a slower rate of growth through puberty. All four angular dimensions, the interorbital angle, the orbit axis angle, the optic nerve axis angle and the pupil/orbital rim angle revealed negligible development from birth to 15 years of age. The two linear dimensions describing the width of the orbit, the pupil/orbital rim width and the orbital width, exhibited similar characteristics in development. Both dimensions grew at moderate rates during the first 2 years after birth, followed by slower rates of growth through age 15 years. Quantitative knowledge of the growth of the optic nerve/globe complex is a tool which could boost the accuracy of pre-operative treatment planning, intra-operative manipulation and post-operative evaluation. Ultimately, quantitative intervention will lead to greater predictability of functional and esthetic results. Keywords: craniofacial anomalies, optic nerve/globe complex